Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 2
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: Thank you very much my fellow viewers, please make some review about my last story and this story, I'll keep making more to make us inspired this movie that he is the perfect character for Owen Grady, aka Chris Pratt, Thank you, Rewritten: Wow, just so many typo here, it's even worse than the first one, but it's perfect...I think
Title: Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 2

Preface:

Thank you for reading my JWSFF 1, huge thank you, so I decide to make another one, this still connected to the other one, this Short story tells us about, What (would happen) if Owen meets the Mitchell family, enjoy again. **Ratings are advanced to T**.

" **Add info: read first my Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction first, before you read this, to make the stories more connected."**

Story:

It was two weeks ago since the incident happened, everyone is safe now, included Claire and Owen, and they are dating for one week, so they decided to tell that they are in-relationship.

One day, in the Mitchell family's house, Claire and Owen was in the living room with Scott and Karen, Claire was introducing her 'boyfriend' which is Owen, and talks about their future lives.

"So, sister, (which is Karen), I would like you to meet Owen Grady," Claire said.

"You can call me Owen," Owen said,

Scott and Owen shake hands.

"And he is my boyfriend" Claire said,

"Oh, I thought it just your working partner" Karen said,

"Yes we were, but our work place just got destroyed by some dinosaurs, but someone made it to be smarter than humans…" Owen sarcastically said to Karen,

"Excuse me? Owen, you know that it's not my fault that the animals are smarter than us." Claire said.

"Well, it's the security's fault then huh?," Owen said, and he wondered, "wait, how did the Indominus Rex escaped?" He asked Claire.

"Umm, really don't know, but that's was like two weeks ago," Claire wondered,

Owen and Claire stare each other for they think what is the cause of the loose dinosaur, while Karen and Scott just stare at them,

"Hey guys" Karen said with lack of confident, as she was scared to scream, because let's face it, no one wants to be screamed by others.

"So, are you planning to have children?" Karen asked,

Owen and Clare stop staring and stare at Karen,

"Not yet" Owen said,

"Yes" Claire said,

Owen and Claire stare at themselves again, as they are confused if they are having a child or not,

"Umm, well, we ARE planning to have a child, but still haven't in progress" Claire looked at Karen,

"Well, let's do it tonight" Owen said it with humour,

"WHAT? Not now," Claire was surprised to Owen,

It was awkward to Claire that they are talking about 'having children', but they still continued to about their future,

"So, where do you love birds planning to live?" Scott asked,

"Maybe in LA, they say that is a good place to call home" Claire answered,

"Well, hello again, work, welcome to the family" Owen complained,

"At least you're rich when you work there," Karen answered Owen,

Then, Zach and Gray was coming down to the stairs, Karen heard them.

"Boys?" Karen asked,

Scott, Claire, and Owen stare at the stairs, while Zach and Gray was still going down.

"Boys?" Karen asked again,

"Yeah mom, just a sec," Zach respond,

So, they waited, as Gray arrives, he saw his Aunt (Claire) and some stranger in the house, which is Owen, Gray stare at Owen.

"Oh, and boys" Karen said to the boys, "I would like you to meet you new up coming Uncle-in-law, Owen Grady," she said, "You can call him Owen" she added,

Gray and Owen just stare at each other, and Zach took away his phone, and saw Owen, so he step back as Owen was still stranger to him, meanwhile, Gray and Owen just stare, and Owen knew that it was awkward,

Owen nodded his head at him,

"Hello, Owen" Gray said to Owen,

"Hey," Owen said,

Gray look at Owen face, as he wasn't sure if who is he,

"So, you're my new uncle then?" Gray asked,

"I guess so," Owen responded,

And it was awkward, suddenly, Zach interrupted the conversation.

"So, are you going to live with our aunt?" Zach questioned Owen,

"Yes, your aunt is really beautiful" Owen responded with sweet voice,

Claire looked at Owen as he said that she is beautiful, so, she goes to Owen as to ask a favour,

"Can you get my bag at my room?" She asked Owen,

"Sure," Owen responded,

Owen went to the stairs to get her bag, while that was happening, Claire goes toward to her nephews and grab their shoulders,

"Guys, he's not that kind of serious for what he said, I'm hot, not beautiful, he said to me while we are working" she said,

Zach and Gray stare each other for they are really confused,

"Umm, okay?" Gray said to Claire,

So, Claire left them and knew that Owen still not returned with her bag.

"What took him so long to get that bag" she asked herself.

So she went to her room, to get her bag and her 'boyfriend', meanwhile, in the downstairs, Zach and Gray talked,

"Hmm, he's not our 'uncle' Gray" Zach said to Gray,

"I know, he is not our uncle….yet" Gray said to Zach,

"No, he'll never be you uncle," Zach said to Gray,

"Okay Big Brother" Gray responded, as he was trying to stop the conversation,

Suddenly, a loud bang from the upstairs they heard, and everyone (Scott, Karen, Zach and Gray) looked up,

"What was that?" Scott asked

"I don't know honey" Karen respond,

Scott went up to the stairs, to find out what cause to make a loud bang, after some minutes, he went down to the stairs quickly, and he was shocked and exhaust as he run down,

"What happened?" Karen asked Scott,

"Oh, God," Scott said with surprised voice,

Zach and Gray stare at Scott (their father).

"Why?" Karen asked to Scott

"Well, someone is riding a live and wild motorcycle" he said with ashamed voice,

"Oh, God, not in front of my kids" Karen commented,

Zach and Gray didn't know what they are talking about.

"Let's have dinner" Karen said to distract the children in their children.

So, they seated and ate dinner, after that, Karen wash the dishes, while Scott take care the table, and Zach and Gray are just helping them.

"Hey big brother!" Gray said,

"What?" Zach said,

"Do you wonder what's 'someone is riding a live and wild motorcycle' " Gray asked,

"Yeah, I just wonder that adults know" Zach respond,

And Scott heard them,

"What are you talking about kids?" Scott asked,

"Oh hey dad, what is that means" Gray asked,

"You'll understand that when you grow old" Scott respond,

"Okay dad" Gray asked,

So, Karen asked them to go to bed, and they did go to bed, but, Gray didn't, he stay at his room for a while, and wait for his mother and father go to sleep, after some minutes, the lights are turn off, and Gray went out of his room with his flashlight, he went to Claire's room and lean his ear to the door, he heard a conversation,

" _Oh Honey, we're not married you know"_ Claire said,

" _Then let's get married before it comes out then?"_ Owen said,

" _Fine"_ she murmured,

So, Gray knocked at the door and Claire responded to enter, as Gray enters the room, he saw a dim lighting, curtains are cover, and Owen and Claire are cuddled up,

"Oh hey Gray, what seems to make you come in our room?" Claire asked,

"It was nothing, but we got curious about the loud bang an hour ago, and my dad said that 'someone is riding a live motorcycle' " he asked,

Owen and Claire stare at themselves because they didn't know that the loud bang can be heard,

"Honey, I told you they would hear that" Claire said to Owen,

"It's just once, right?" Owen asked,

Gray was staring at them too,

"You know guys, it's a 'loud' bang, I'm sure that no one heard that,Gray said,

"But you already said that you've heard the loud bang" Owen asked,

"Oh really, it's a 'LOUD' bang" Gray sassed Owen

"But anyway, what does 'someone is riding a live and wild motorcycle'?" Gray asked,

"What?" Owen and Claire said to him

"Oh, God, Scott spied on us?!" Claire asked at Owen,

"Well if his dad said that, and it's about us, then yes, that little…" Owen speaking,

"WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANS?!" Gray said with confusion and anger,

"Gray, we make out and that's the move we've done" Owen respond with anger,

"What move?!" Gray asked again with confusion and anger,

"That's none of your business Gray!," Owen said with anger,

Gray run to his room, to avoid being in trouble, so, he stay up for a little bit, after some hours, he went out again, grab his flashlight, and went to Claire's room, he enter the room, and Claire is still awake,

"Hey Aunt,(Claire)," Gray said,

"Hey Gray, I'm sorry about Owen an hour ago, you know when guys make out at girls, they are very aggressive," Claire said,

"What does it mean Aunt?" He asked,

"It's too hard to say, but I can give you a hint, it's what guys really want to do at women" Claire said,

"Hmmm, make sense", Gray responded,

"Okay then, I'll ask Owen to apologise to you, because he is becoming a di…" Claire was speaking

Claire's phone rang,

"Oh honey, I must answer this, you should go to your bed," Claire said to Gray,

So, Gray left the room and close the door, and he went to his sleep, meanwhile Claire is speaking to her phone,

"Hello Sir?" She asked,

" _Hey Claire, it's me, Dr. Henry Wu."_ he said,

"What makes me awake in a middle of night?" She said,

" _I discovered a virus"_ he said,

"What, what's with the virus?" She asked,

" _This is no ordinary virus, this virus can kill cancer cells, and it was proved to humans"_ he said,

"That's great, I'll come by tomorrow" she said,

" _Ok, oh, and don't forget to bring your new lab coat, the old one sucks"_ he added up,

"Umm, okay?" She said to him with confusion.

She put her phone down, she shake by his shoulder to wake him up.

"Honey, wake up," she said,

He's awoke,

"What now honey," he asked with a very sleepy voice,

"Honey, we must go to my office later" she said,

"We?, hold on, I thought you're retired" he asked,

"Oh, I forgot to say it at you, but, not now" she said,

"Okay then, what seem makes you very suspicious?" he asked,

"What do you mean" she asked him again.

"You know, like you are hiding some secrets" he said

"Honey, we'll talk this later" she said,

"But, I need you Owen, it's not like I'm going alone in that dangerous world, with some strangers that will kill me" she lure him to go with her,

"Okay honey, I'll go with you, okay?!" He said to her with clearing up his voice,

"Okay honey." She said, "Oh, I almost forgot, you need to say sorry to Gary, he's a kid," she added,

"Oh yeah, okay honey, but, we must sleep" he said,

"Okay" she responded.

So, they went to sleep, in the morning, Claire was already up, because she have a job, while Owen is asleep,

"Wake up honey!" She shake by Owen's shoulder to wake him up again,

He is awake,

"Honey, it's 6 in the morning, we go in 11, go to sleep" he said to her with a sleepy voice,

Claire was mad, she crossed her arms, kick him over away the bed, Owen fallen, and he was finally awake, Owen stand ups, and sit in the bed,

"Okay honey, I'll take a shower," he said,

Claire went down stairs to the dining table, take a seat, and ate breakfast,

"Good Morning Sister" as Karen said to her while cooking,

"Morning!" Claire greets her,

Then, Zach comes down, ready to go,

"Mom, I'm ready!" He said to his mother,

"Just a second dear, go eat with your aunt", she said to her,

Zach seat beside Claire, and they ate, meanwhile at Owen, he was thinking about his future life,

"Man, that woman is really good at those things," he start talking to himself,

"I really need to find job, but tomorrow I guess" he said, "I'll be an artist, I'll make movies about training creatures like my….raptors" he added some information, he was down for a while, but think positive.

So he finished taking a shower, put his clothes on, and get out of the room, as he was going out of his room, he reminds that he should say 'sorry' to Gray, he looks for Gray's room, and finally found it, he knocks at the door, no one respond, so he just open the door, as he open the door, he saw Gray was still in the bed, he approached him, sit beside him and start talking,

"So, hey kid," he said with shyness, "So, I'm sorry about last night, you know when we stay up night, we, the adults, seems to be a di.." Owen speaking,

"Owen, my brother is taking his medical exam," Gray said to him,

"Oh really, that's good, keeping yourself healthy means no medical exams you know, " he make the conversation fun,

"But, he said something to me that he feels weird" Gray said,

"Hmm, I can't answer that, but a doctor will" he respond,

"Okay, I hope he'll be okay," Gray said to him,

"Yeah," he said "Come down, there is breakfast down in the table" he added up,

"Okay Owen," Gray said,

Owen and Gray went down to stairs, and Claire look at them, as they are going down in the stairs,

"Morning honey, and Gray!" Claire greet,

"Morning", they (Gray and Owen) greet back,

"So, honey, eat your breakfast and let's go," Claire said,

Owen and Gray seat beside and ate breakfast, while that was happening, Zach and Karen were ready to go,

"Sis, we're leaving" Karen said to Claire,

"Oh, already, okay, bye, take care!" She (Claire) said to her, and waved her hand good bye,

Karen and Zach left the house, went to the hospital and take a medical check, meanwhile at the house, Owen and Gray finished eating breakfast and they go to her (Claire) new workplace, and Gray was with them, because if he left at the house, there is no one will watch him,

After some minutes of driving to Claire's workplace, they've arrived, park the car, and go to her office.

"Hello Claire!" Dr. Henry Wu greet her,

"And guest too, welcome to Jurassic World Observatory Station 2 or in short , 'Juruworb 2',or Jewel World 2 " Dr. Henry Wu said to Owen and Gray,

"What kind name is that?" Gray complained,

"We didn't think for a better short name kid," Dr. Henry Wu responded to Gray,

Owen laughed,

"That's so Ironic, Smart people can't think for a short term" Owen joked about the company's name,

"Shut up mister" Dr. Henry Wu said to Owen with anger,

Claire knew that they were fighting, so she crossed her arms and disrupted their conversation.

"So, Dr. Henry, where's the virus?" Claire asked Dr. Henry Wu,

Dr. Henry Wu looks at her,

"Ah, yes, the virus, right this way, lady and gentlemen." Dr. Henry Wu said to Claire,

So, Dr. Henry Wu introduce the virus to them,

"May I present you the virus 1021140679 or Juno Virus" Dr. Henry said to her,

Owen seems suspicious,

"What does it do?" Owen asked

"It kill cancer cells" Dr. Henry Wu responded to Owen,

"Oh really?" Owen responded and asked,

"Yes, it was proved, in humans of course, "Dr. Henry Wu respond again to Owen,

"Are you sure that's safe?" Owen asked Dr. Henry Wu.

"I think so, but, we didn't publicly share this amazing news, because of society today, they are really more about the rich people than people who suffers" Dr. Henry Wu said,

"Hmm, make sense, I mean the government will make this drug more expensive than the original price, so yeah," Owen had a point.

So, Claire just stare at them, waiting for Owen and Dr. Henry Wu finished their conversation,when again, she decided to interrupt their conversation, classic girls.

"Hey, Dr. Henry?" Claire asked

"What Claire?" Dr. Henry Wu asked her,

"So, I know that this is my day off, and I brought, ummm, Owen and my nephew and they have things to be done, so may we leave Dr. Henry?" She asked a favour to leave the place,

"Oh yes, but call me if there is something" he said,

So, they went to a restaurant, ate there, and go home, they arrived home and just settled down, they waited to Zach and Karen go home,

"Wait, where's Scott?" Owen asked,

"Oh, he's working, he left earlier" Claire answered Owen's question,

"My dad is really a busy man," Gray added up,

Zach and Karen arrived home and as they entered the house, they were very quite,

"Hey sis," Claire greet her,

She didn't respond,

"Umm, what's wrong," Gray asked,

"Oh, nothing son, just go to your bed honey" Karen asked a favour to Gray with a depressed voice,

"Hey, what happened" Owen asked Karen,

She didn't respond, she waited Gray to enter his room, after that, she stares at Claire,

"Claire, there is something you must know, that really hurts me" Karen said to Claire,

"Anything Sister" she said to Karen,

"Well, Zach here, he have a problem in his health" she said to Claire,

"What?" Owen and Claire asked her,

Zach stare at them, with a serious yet sad face.

"He have cancer" Karen said at them with down voice,

Owen and Claire was surprised,

"What?!" Owen said to Karen,

Karen starts to cry, Claire just stare Zach, and Owen walks to Karen, and gave a hug and comfort her,

"Hey, don't worry, he'll be fine", Owen pretends that Zach was going to be okay, but he didn't know the solution, but Claire remember that Dr. Henry have the drugs to stop the cancer, so, Claire went out of the room, called Dr. Henry Wu,

"Hello?" She greets with confusion or in panic voice,

" _What now Claire, I'm busy"_ he responded,

"But the virus, you have your very first customer" she lured him,

" _Oh really, bring my subject"_ he said,

She put her phone down, and stare at the night sky, Owen still cuddling Karen to comfort her,and then, Scott enters the house as he was done working, and he saw Karen was crying, Scott stare at Owen as he was thinking why she's crying.

"What's going on?" Scott asked,

Karen looks at Scott, and she runs toward Scott, Scott grab and hug her to comfort her,

"Why honey, is this man is fli…" Scott was speaking,

"Our son, Zach, have cancer," she said to him while crying,

"Oh God, not him" he was surprised,

"Why honey, what's seems make you be surprised" Karen asked,

"Well, it's just, he needs me" he said to her,

"What?, what do you mean honey?!" She stopped crying and asked him again,

Owen stares at Karen,

"Well, I have kidney failure and the doctor said that our son is compatible" Scott said to her,

"No, not you!" She said and cry again really loud,

Owen thinks positive and thinks for a solution, and he knew that there is a cure for cancer, so, he went outside and shake by Claire's shoulder to be noticed,

"Hey Claire," he said,

"We must go to my office" she said

"That's what I'm about to tell you" he added up,

Owen carried Zach to Karen's car, Karen was confused,

"What are you doing, please stop it, " she was begging them,

"There's a cure for cancer" Claire said to her sister (Karen),

"That's nonsense," Scott complained,

"Please, just believe" Owen begged Scott,

Owen made a puppy eyes, to make Scott believe at him

"Fine" Scott murmured,

So, they called Gray to get at the car, as no one is left in the house, they went to Claire's Office, after that, they have arrived, and rushly running in the corridor, they didn't know that cancer take a long time to kill that person, so, they met Dr. Henry Wu, and he was disappointed,

"I'm sorry Claire, turns out that the virus killed the man" he said with ashamed voice,

"What?!" Owen and Claire said to Dr. Henry Wu,

"But, I found a research that the blood of a cloned velociraptor cures everything, I have one" he said,

"Then let him drink" Claire said to Dr. Henry Wu,

Suddenly, because Gray was curious again in the lab, he accidentally make Dr. Henry spill all the blood of a raptor to the plant,

"NO!" Owen, Claire and Dr. Henry Wu shouted,

Zach, Karen and Scott stare at them,

"What happened?" Scott asked

"Our drugs, it's gone," Owen answered,

"It was the little boy fault", Dr. Henry Wu points at Gray,

Scott was very mad at Gray,

"You idiot!" Scott said to Gray,

"It was an accident dad" Gray said with fear,

"Scott, stop it," Claire begged Scott,

"Okay Claire" Scott murmured,

Scott was still mad at Gray, and Karen cried even more, she was hugging Zach as she thinks that was her last hug at him, Claire didn't blame someone, but she is hopeless, but, Owen knew that a blood of a raptor can be found in the island.

"Guys, we need to go back at the island," Owen said at the Family with bravery.

...To be continued,

"The End"


End file.
